


'pag tinamaan

by zepangs



Category: Gaya sa Pelikula (Web Series) RPF, PangPang - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Lovestruck - Over October, M/M, campus crush paolo, fluff!, gitaristang bokalista na ian dahil bakit hindi, medyo laking kalye na ian, some hints of homophobia, they are in high school so forgive the cheesy remarks
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 17:15:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30042066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zepangs/pseuds/zepangs
Summary: Walang mga pero, at walang mga bakit, dahil ‘pag tinamaan ka, tinamaan ka nang talaga.
Relationships: Ian Pangilinan/Paolo Pangilinan
Kudos: 4





	'pag tinamaan

**Author's Note:**

> \- this story is written in a fictitious manner  
> \- i am not ~that~ confident with this one so pls bear with me ;n;  
> \- pls forgive the cheesy remarks and banats they're high school, it's okay wkewkekw  
> \- lastly and the most important thing, i hope you'll enjoy reading this as much as i enjoyed writing it hehe

**tinamaan ng pag-big**

Kapag tinamaan ka ng pag-ibig, para kang sumalubong sa isang delubyong hindi mo napaghandaan. Maging sa sakit na kaakibat ng pagmamahal na kaya nitong dalhin at idulot sa’yo ay hindi ka rin nakapaghanda.

Nakakakaba.

Nakakabalisa.

At tila ikaw ay nawawala sa sarili.

Kapag tinamaan ka ng pag-ibig, wala ka nang kawala gaano mo pa pigilan.

Walang mga _pero,_ at walang mga _bakit,_ dahil _‘pag_ _tinamaan_ ka, tinamaan ka nang talaga.

**si ian, ang kwek-kwek, at si paolo**

Maingay, magulo, pero masaya.

Ganiyan mailalarawan ni Ian ang mundong kinalakihan. Maingay, mula sa iba't ibang ingay na nanggagaling sa mga sasakyang tumatagos sa mga dingding ng bahay, at magulo, dahil sa pamilya niyang hindi man perpekto ngunit masaya.

"Ian, jusko. Late na kayo ng mga kapatid mo!"

Naghuhurumentadong sigaw ng nanay niya, isang umaga habang naghihintay sa kanya para pumasok sa school.

"Nandito na ang pogi!"

At ayun na nga, isang lalaking katamtaman ang tangkad ang nakasuot ng namumukod tangi sa puting polo na nakabukas pa ang unang dalawang butones at itim na pantalong sukat na sukat sa kanya ang animo’y nahulog mula sa buwan.

Si _Ian_.

"Anak naman, alas-siete ang pasok niyo. Hindi alas-otso. At jusko naman, sabi ko sa'yo isara mo lagi 'yang polo mo." Nilapitan siya ng nanay niya at sinubukang ayusin ang polo nito. "O siya’t ihatid mo muna ang mga kapatid mo ha? Ipaliwanag mo nalang kung bakit na-late."

"Ma, yakang yaka ko ‘yan. Isang kindat ko la-aray ko, Ma!"

Napingot lang naman siya ng nanay niya at sinamaan ng tingin, naninindak. "Puro ka kalokohan, ha."

"Abi, Sky, makinig sa Kuya, ha? Ang Papa niyo na ang susundo sa inyo mamaya." Bumaling ito sa dalawang nakababata at ngumiti bago ibinalik ang tingin sa nakatatanda.

"Ang mga kapatid mo, Ian. Mag-iingat sa pagtawid at umuwi nang maaga!"

Isang normal na tagpo na ang ganito tuwing umaga sa bahay ng mga Pangilinan. Late na gising ng panganay, nangangatog sa kabang mga kapatid, at ‘di malaman kung galit na ang nanay o kalmado pa. Simple, maingay, pero puno ng pagmamahal.

"Pangilinan, Ian?"

"MA'AM PRESENT PO!"

Napalingon ang lahat ng nasa klase sa lalaking pawisan at hinihingal na para bang mahihimatay sa tapat ng pintuan. May ilan pang nagbubulungan kung bakit daw may anghel na pawisan silang nakikita.

_Pota, ang init._ Nasabi na lang niya sa sarili habang sinusubukang ayusin ang ibang hibla ng may kahabaan niyang buhok na nabasa mula sa sarili niyang pawis at nagnanakaw ng halik sa kanyang maamong mukha.

_Eh, ano nga ba ang magagawa niya kung mainit sa Pilipinas at dumagdag pa ang presensya niya?_

"Mr. Pangilinan, you're late."

_Luh, binilisan ko tumakbo tapos late pa rin?_

"Ma'am, konti lang naman. Hehe." Sabay peace sign. Pa-cute lang, baka sakaling gumana.

"Warning na 'to ha. Community service ka na kapag naulit pa. Go to your seat."

_Uy, effective_. "Thank you, Ma'am!"

Ian Pangilinan. Isa sa mga kilalang indibidwal sa paaralan nila marahil siguro siya ang isa sa pinakamahusay na miyembrong kasali sa Music Club. O pwede ring dahil may ka-gwapuhan siya at kilalang kilala ng mga kababaihan maging na rin ng mga kalalakihan.

"Knoa, Ano gagawin?" Nilapag niya ang bag sa sahig at tinanong niya ang katabi niyang si Knoa, isa sa mga matatalik niyang kaibigan mula pagkabata. Sa sobrang dikit nila sa isa't isa, pati tsinelas nilang pamato sa tumbang preso noong mga bata sila ay parehong pareho.

"Eh bakit ka muna late?" Kahit tahimik ang isang 'to, e’ may pagka-tsismoso rin.

"Naglaro akong DOTA kagabi. Pampaantok lang sana kaso _pucha_ , in-umaga na ako." Binuklat ni Ian ang bag niya at nilabas ang isang notebook niya. Kunwari raw ay mabuti siyang estudyante.

"Pakitang tao ka na naman diyan." Nagkibitbalikat si Knoa sabay dukdok sa arm rest niya. "Huwag mo kong gigisingin kung gusto mo pang magising bukas."

Ilang gawain pa ang ibinaba at ilang puting tupa't pating na ang nabilang ni Ian bago niya narinig ang huling tunog na nagsisilbing hudyat na uwian na. Sa wakas, uwian na! Makakapunta na siya sa kanina pa niya iniisip puntahan.

"Ate Irma, kumusta benta natin ngayon?"

Ang Tusok Cart ni Ate Irma.

"Ian, araw-araw ka na rito sa Skuave, ah. Sigurado ka bang pumapasok ka?"

Kilala ang lugar na lagi niyang pinupuntahan bilang _Skuave,_ dahil daw sunud-sunod ang mga nakahilerang eskwelahan dito na para bang nagpapaligsahan at nagpapataasan sa bilang ng mga estudyante. At dahil nga maraming estudyante, marami rin ang mga tindahan, at isa na sa mga iyon ay ang tindahan ni Ate Irma.

"Aguy, mukha ba akong nag-cutting, Ate?!" Humawak pa ito sa dibdib niya at umarteng nasaktan. “Sa gwapo kong ‘to?!”

Umiling na lang ang tindera nang makitang gusot na ang kanina’y puting-puti na damit ni Ian at nakabukas na ang lahat ng butones. Gulo na rin ang buhok niya at nakalitaw na rin ang kwintas niyang simula pa noong nag-high school ay pag-aari na niya.

“Medyo marungis ka nang tignan, pero gwapo ka pa rin.”

Tumawa naman ang napuri na kala mong naipanalo niya ang lotto. “’Yan gusto ko sa’yo, Ate! Elibs ka na ba sa’kin n’yan?” Nakipag-apir pa nga. “At dahil diyan, pabili akong bente pesos na kwek-kwek at melon!” 

Pagkakuha ng binili, kagaya nang nakagawian ay tumambay muna siya roon, kung minsan din ay tinutulungan niyang mag-tinda ang nakatatanda kapag nagkakataon na maaga ang uwi niya mula sa eskwela, ngunit alam niya sa sariling hindi lang iyon ang dahilan kung bakit siya laging nandito.

“Ate Irma, do you still have kwek-kwek po?”

_Kwhek-kwhek._

Sinubukan ni Ian hindi ngumiti nang marinig ang boses ng taong kanina niya pa gusto masilayan.

Si _Paolo._

**ang anghel sa quadrangle ng southville high**

Dalawang tanong ang kasalukuyang tumatakbo sa isip ni Ian. Una, ano na naman ang ginagawa niya dito sa Skuave? At pangalawa, _bakit may pawisang anghel sa quadrangle ng Southville High?_

“Ian! Baka matunaw ‘yan.” Hindi na rin alam ni Ian kung ano ba ang tinutukoy ni Ate Irma, ang ice cream ba na nilalantakan niya o ‘yung taong kanina pa niya tinitignan.

“Ate, ano pangalan nung kanina pa nag-ta-tumbling?” Hindi na niya napigilan lumapit sa kakilala niya para mag-tanong.

Bukod sa masarap ang binebentang kwek-kwek ni Ate Irma, dito rin niya nakukuha ang mga pinaka-bagong tsismis. _Minsan._

At kahit halos isang taon na siyang may crush sa anghel na lagi niyang nakikita sa quadrangle tuwing siya ay pumupunta rito, hanggang ngayon ay hindi niya pa rin alam ang pangalan nito.

“Isa lang naman ang kilala ko sa mga ‘yan. Si Paolo.” Ngumiti ang nakatatanda. “Siya lang kasi ang mabait. Pero para sa akin lang naman.”

Paolo.

Paolo.

_Paolo._

“Hindi ba’t Pangilinan ang apelidyo mo?” Tumango ang nakababata. “Baka kamag-anak mo si Paolo.”

“Ha? Bakit naman, Ate? Pangilinan din siya?” Nanlaki ang mga mata ni Ian.

“Oo! Naalala ko lang, baka nga malayo kayong magkamag-anak.”

_Jusko po, ‘wag naman sana._

Pero sa kabila ng kaba na nararamdaman, naroon pa rin ang ginhawa dahil sa wakas ay may pangalan na rin siya sa utak ni Ian at hindi na ‘ang anghel na laging pawisan sa quad na bumibili sa kwek-kwekan after practice’.

“Oh, Paolo. Tumakas ka na naman ba sa sundo mo?”

“Ay no, Ate. Nagpahintay po ako today.” Nahihiya pang sabi ni Paolo, at si Ian? Hindi alam ang gagawin kaya kumakain na lang siya sa gilid habang pinipigilang ngumiti. Pero nang may maalala, ay agad ring napawi ang mga ngiti na iyon sa kanyang labi.

“Ate, una na ‘ko. Baka pagalitan na naman ako ng erpat ko, e’. May tugtog pa ‘ko bukas.” Pagpapaalam niya bago sumulyap ng huling tingin sa lalaking bumuo ng araw niya.

“Mag-iingat ka, Ian. Galingan mo bukas!” Tinanguan siya ng tindera bago siya tumalikod at nag-lakad pauwi sa kanilang bahay.

At lingid sa kanyang kaalaman na sinulyapan siya ng anghel sa quadrangle ng Southville High nang siya ay nakalayo na.

**ha? hattitude**

“Aanhin ba nila ‘yung mamahaling lapis? Parang tanga, sayang lang pera.” Pailing-iling si Ian habang kausap ang sarili at bitbit ang binili niyang mga kailangang gamit ng mga kapatid niya at kumakain ng ice cream. “Ay, lapis!”

Medyo tanga si Ian sa part na may nabunggo siya habang naglalakad sa loob ng mall. Gulat na gulat siyang tumingala para humingi ng tawad pero ang isang pares ng maamong mga mata na sumalubong sa kanya ang mas nakapagpagulat kay Ian.

_Anak ng tinolang dinosaur nga naman_ , bakit kung kailan naka basketball shorts, itim na t-shirt at tsinelas lang siya ay tsaka niya makakasalubong ang crush niya sa gitna ng mall?

“Hey, Pao! Are you okay?” Lumapit naman kay Paolo ang mga kaibigan. “Oh my gosh, your shirt is madumi na!”

Doon lang na-realize ni Ian na nadumihan niya nga ang damit nito.

“Hala, sorry!” Sinubukan niyang punasan ang damit nito gamit ang panyo niya pero parang pinalala lang niya ang sitwasyon na kinalalagyan niya dahil mas kumalat lang ang mantsa sa mukhang mamahaling damit ni Paolo. “Papalitan ko nalang! Bibilhan kita ng bago! Mahal pa yata ‘yan, shet. Paano na ‘to? Sorry talaga! Libre nalang ki-“

“Hey, it’s okay. You don’t have to do that, _Ian_.”

_You don’t have to do that, Ian._

_You don’t have to do that, Ian._

_You don’t have to do that, Ian._

_You don’t have to do that, Ian._

_You don’t have to do that, Ian._

Natigilan si Ian at napatitig lang kay Paolo. Alam nito ang pangalan niya.

“You know him, Pao? Why?”

“How did you end up knowing someone that looks like... that.” Nakakapang-insultong tanong ng isa sa mga kaibigan niya matapos tignan si Ian mula ulo hanggang paa.

“Ah, I just happened to know him.” Ngumiti lang si Paolo sa dalawa niyang kasama bago tumingin muli kay Ian na nahihiya sa nangyari. “‘Wag mo na alalahanin ‘yung nangyari. It’s fine.”

“Sorry talaga, hindi ko sinasadya.” Pero tinapik lang ni Paolo ang balikat niya. Isang simpleng galaw na nakapagpatigil sa paghinga niya.

“We’ll go ahead na.” Nag-aalangang ngumiti si Paolo. “Bye.”

Parang estatwang nakatayo si Ian sa gitna ng mall, nakatulala at parang hindi pa nagpoproseso sa utak niya ang mga nangyari. Nagkita sila ng crush niya, nabunggo niya ito at natapunan ng ice cream sa damit, na-insulto siya ng mga kaibigan nito at ang pinakamatindi sa lahat _ay alam ni Paolo ang pangalan niya_.

Hindi maintindihan ni Ian pero nakangiti pa rin siyang naglalakad pauwi sa bahay nila. _Makita at makausap mo nga naman ‘yung crush mo, hindi ka ba sasaya?_ Kahit na parang pinagsama ang lahat ng masasamang ugali sa mundo at tinubuan ng mukha ang mga kaibigan ni Paolo, masaya pa rin siya.

“Ang cute niya talaga.” Sinipa-sipa niya pa ‘yung mga bato sa dinaraanan niya. “Tapos alam niya pangalan ko? Shet!”

_Hulog na hulog._

“Sino kausap mo?”

“Pucha! Nakakagulat ka naman!”

Sino ba namang hindi magugulat kung may biglang mag-salita sa gilid ng daan habang tahimik kang ngingiti-ngiti? Mas nakakagulat siguro dahil iyon ay ang tahimik niyang kaibigan na tsismoso, si Knoa.

“Gago, mas nakakagulat ka. Nagsasalita mag-isa?” Sumimsim pa ito sa hawak niyang plastik na may straw at lamang softdrinks bago sinabayan maglakad ang kaibigan niyang kala mo ay nahuling may ginagawang hindi dapat malaman ng iba.

“Eh bakit ka ba kasi nandito?!” Nakahawak pa siya sa dibdib, amp.

“Bumili akong pancit canton.” Tinuro nito ‘yung ‘di kalayuang tindahan na nadaanan na nila. “Ikaw ang bakit nandito?”

“Galing ako sa mall, nautusan.” Tumango naman si Knoa kahit hindi niya naintindihan.

“Sasama ka raw ba bukas? Dating gawi.”

“Deliks. Baka makita ako ng crush ko.” Ngumiti naman si Ian na parang nakalimutang nagulat siya wala pang limang minuto ang nakakalipas. “Nakakahiya na ‘yung kanina, parang wala na akong maihaharap na mukha sa kanya.”

“Ah, ‘yung cute na sinasabi mo kanina?” Wala namang pake si Knoa kung sino man ang tinutukoy ng kaibigan niya. Handa naman siyang suportahan ang kaibigan, maging sino o ano pa man ang magustuhan nito.

“Oo, p’re. Kaso sobrang taas niya, ‘di ko alam paano ma-reach!” Sabay na tumawa ang magkaibigan dahil sa birong sila lang ang nakakaintindi.

“E’di idaan mo sa kanta. Malay mo gumana.” Sumimsim ulit ito sa inumin niya.

“Paano? Parang mas mataas pa ‘yung posibilidad na lumigwak ako sa Math kaysa makantahan ko siya.”

“Basta, idaan mo lang sa awit ‘yung emosyon. Tried and tested mo naman na ‘yan.” Tatapikin na sana ni Knoa ang balikat niya nang maalala ni Ian ang ginawa ni Paolo kaya iniwas niya ang balikat.

“Wops! Bawal!” Sigaw nito kung kaya’t umani siya ng batok mula sa kaibigan.

“Mukha kang tanga. Bahala ka nga d’yan.”

**puwede ba tayong lumabas?**

“Shet, bakit ngayon ko lang nalaman na nalipat sa Southville ang Battle of the Bands bukas?!” Kanina pa hindi mapakali sa upuan niya si Ian nang sinabi na ng mga ka-miyembro niya kung saan ang laban nila.

Saan nga ba? Sa eskwelahan lang naman ng crush niya.

“Last minute changes. May biglaang event daw sa naunang venue, eh.” Sabi ni Naiah, ang drummer nila.

“Bakit naman? May nakaaway ka ba sa Southville at kaya ka ganyan?” Tanong naman ng bahista nilang si Miko.

“Kuya Miko, doon nag-aaral ‘yung crush ko! Paano kung magkamali ako? Baka hindi na niya ako magustuhan!” Sumimangot ang Ian bago bumalik sa pagkakaupo.

Bukod kasi sa pag-tugtog niya ng gitara, ay siya rin ang bokalista ng grupo kung kaya’t mas lalo siyang kinabahan nang malamang doon gaganapin ang Battle of the Bands ngayong taon.

“Ian, tatlong taon ka nang vocalist natin. At ni isang beses, hindi ka pumalpak. Kumalma ka nga.” Sumabat na si Hiro, ang leader at isa pang gitarista ng grupo.

Hindi na nawala sa isip ni Ian ang posibilidad na magkita sila ni Paolo at maririnig siya nito kumanta bukas. Sa labis na pag-iisip ay hindi na muna siya dumaan sa kinagawian na niyang puntahan at dumiretso na sa bahay para mag-handa sa kung anumang dadalhin ng kapalaran sa kanya bukas.

“Ma, alis na ho ako.” Pagpapaalam ni Ian kinaumagahan ng laban.

Oo, maaga siyang nagising, o puwede na rin nating sabihin na hindi talaga siya nakatulog kaka-ensayo. At oo, hindi rin siya late.

“Teka lang! Baunin mo ‘to.” Inabutan siya ng nanay niya ng tinapay, nakapagtataka at dalawa ito kaya tinitigan niya ang ina. “Ibigay mo ‘yung isa sa crush mo.”

“Ma?!” Nanlaki ang mga mata ni Ian.

“Aba bakit? Nanay mo ‘ko kaya alam ko ‘yang mga kilos mo na ‘yan!” Pinisil pa nito ang pisngi niya na kala mong ang anak ay sampung taong gulang pa rin. “Secret lang natin ‘yon, ‘wag ka mag-alala.” Nginitian nito ang anak at hindi maipaliwanag ni Ian ang dapat niyang maramdaman.

“Good luck, Yanyan! I-tumba mo silang lahat, ‘nak!” Ngumiti mula ang nanay niya at niyakap naman niya ito.

“Yakang yaka ‘yon, Ma. Itutumba ko talaga silang lahat.” Tumawa si Ian bago tuluyang lumabas ng bahay nila.

Ibang-iba ang itsura niya ngayon sa nakasanayan niyang gusot at marungis na uniform pagkatapos ng klase. Ang buhok niyang may kahabaan ay ayos na ayos at naka-gel pa nga. Sa suot niyang kulay rosas na polo at pinares sa pantalong maong na siyang sukat na sukat sa kanya ay sapat na upang mapalingon ang sinumang madaraanan niya, idagdag mo pa ang gitarang nakasabit sa kanyang kanang balikat. Lalong lalo na siguro mamaya kapag sinuot na niya ang kulay puting necktie niyang nakatago pa sa bag na dala niya.

Higit na mas kinabahan si Ian nang nakarating siya sa eskwelahan nina Paolo. Parang gusto na lang niya mag-tago sa sobrang kaba na makasalubong niya ito habang papunta sa waiting room nila ng banda niya.

“Ian?”

At kung sineswerte nga naman si Ian, ang taong iniiwasan niya ay lumitaw na parang lamok sa harapan niya.

“P-pao...lo,” Ngumiti siya nang alanganin, hindi alam ang gagawin lalo na at hindi pa nagtatagal magmula noong nagkadaupang palad silang dalawa sa mall. “Nandito ka pala.”

Nakasuot si Paolo ng kulay asul na polo-shirt na may nakaburdang pangalan niya sa bandang dibdib at itim na pantalong hapit sa kanya habang may naka-sabit na camera sa leeg niya.

_“_ Yeah, dito ako nag-aaral.” _Alam ko,_ ang gusto isagot ni Ian. “You’re one of the contestants?”

“Ah, oo.” Napahawak si Ian sa batok, at naisip bigla ang bilin ng nanay niya bago umalis ng bahay.

_“Ibigay mo ‘yung isa sa crush mo.”_

_“Ibigay mo ‘yung isa sa crush mo.”_

_“Ibigay mo ‘yung isa sa crush mo.”_

_“Ibigay mo ‘yung isa sa crush mo.”_

_“Ibigay mo ‘yung isa sa crush mo.”_

“Okay ka lang? Your face is so red.” Wala sa sariling humawak si Ian sa pisngi niyang ang init nga.

“Ah, oo! O-okay lang ako.” Sinubukan ni Ian tumawa, baka sakaling lumakas ang loob niya. “Medyo mainit lang, tsaka medj kinakabahan.”

“Okay,” Tumawa rin si Paolo. “I’ll go ahead na, I need to cover the event e’.” Tinaas niya ang camerang nasa leeg niya. “Good luck mamaya, I’ll be watching.” Ngumiti ito bago tumalikod.

_Harujusko, Ian. Labanan mo._

“Paolo!”

Lumingon ang tinawag ni Ian, mabuti na lang.

“Yes?”

Parang may kung anong matapang na espiritu ang sumapi kay Ian at sinabi ang mga katagang matagal na niyang binuo sa isip niya.

“Puwede ba tayong lumabas mamaya?”

**ikaw lang ang nakikita**

Ilang minuto na lang at ang grupo na nila Ian ang sasalang. Napalitan na ang kabang nararamdaman niya kanina sa pag-tugtog ng kaba dahil pumayag si Paolo sa alok niya kanina.

Sa isang kundisyon, _kasama nila ang mga attitude nitong kaibigan._

Pero magre-reklamo pa ba siya? _Hindi na!_

“Ian, stand by na raw.” Napabalik lang si Ian sa katinuan ng tinapik siya ni Hiro sa balikat.

“Kaya ‘to, guys. Laban!”

Ginawa na nila ang lagi nilang ginagawa bago tumugtog at umakyat sa stage. Binati rin sila ng naunang grupo bago sila ipinakilala at pumanhik sa entablado.

Pag-tingin ni Ian sa mga nanunuod ay parang bumaligtad ang sikmura niyang matagpuan si Paolo sa harapan at naghihintay para makakuha ng mga litrato, _pero bakit andaming nakapaligid sa kanya?_

“Mic check, test sound check.” Iyan pa lang ang sinasabi ni Ian pero ang mga humahanga sa kanya ay isa isa nang sumisigaw.

“Kumusta? Kami ang Alapaap.” Sabay sabay na pagpapakilala nila sabay bagsak ng tunog mula sa kanya-kanyang mga instrument.

Unang kalabit pa lang ni Ian sa gitara niya para makuha ang tamang tono ng simula ng kanta ay may ilan nang nakakilala sa tutugtugin nila.

_I met you last night_

_Stars never shine that bright_

Dalawang linya pa lang at para bang inangkin na ni Ian ang entablado. Nawala ang lahat ng kaba at nakatingin lang siya sa iisang taong namumukod-tangi sa pangin niya; si _Paolo_.

_Oh, I don’t know if it's me or you, oh words so few_

_And every time I see you,_

_I just stare_

Puting t-shirt, jogging pants at kulay itim na rubber shoes. Ganoon kasimple ang suot ni Paolo noong una siyang nakita ni Ian, halos dalawang taon na ang nakalipas sa parehas na quadrangle kung saan siya kasalukuyang tumutugtog ngayon pero iyon rin ang unang beses na napatulala si Ian sa lakas ng dating ni Paolo.

_It doesn’t matter what you wear_

_Cause I need all I could drink_

_To me you're all I see_

_I don't need nobody else, nobody, no._

“Isn’t that the guy sa mall? ‘Yung nakabunggo mo?” Tanong ng isang kaibigan ni Paolo ng lumapit ito sa kanila para uminom ng tubig. “He can sing pala?

_'Cause people can say all they want but_

_This way that I feel won't change_

_Oh babe, can't you see that I'm lovestruck?_

_Oh, do you feel the same?_

_And I'm just another name, no_

“Yeah, that’s him! The jersey shorts guy!” Dagdag pa nung isa.

Pero parang hindi sila naririnig ni Paolo at nakatingin lang sa stage, o sabihin na nating kay _Ian_ , na kanina pa rin nakatitig sa kanya habang patuloy na kumakanta _._

_It's not in your smile,_

_'cause I've been seeing it for a while_

“Pao, are you listening ba?” Tinapik na si Paolo ng isa sa mga kaibigan niya kaya napatingin siya dito.

“Ah, yes. Ano ‘yun?”

_It's not in your hair_

_And not the reason why I stop and stare_

_It’s all about the way you move_

_Sometimes I wish you were in these shoes_

“Hala siya, so distracted? I was asking you if we’re tuloy ba later!”

Pero sino ba namang hindi madi-distract sa lalaking kanina pa nakatitig sa kanya? _At bakit bumibilis ang tibok ng puso niya_?

_You're someone I don't wanna lose_

_But I know I'll only be a friend_

“Yes, tuloy mamaya.” Nginitian niya ang mga kaibigan bago nagpaalam muna. “I have to take pictures pa. I’ll see you guys later nalang, okay?”

Hanggang sa matapos ang kanta, hindi nawala ang ngiti sa labi ni Ian, at lalong lalo na ang mga mata niyang hindi naalis sa pag-titig sa mga mata ni Paolo na para bang ito lang ang nakikita niya at ayaw na niyang pakawalan.

**isang tanong at isang sagot**

Hindi kailanman nakita ni Ian ang sarili kasama si Paolo at ang mga kaibigan nito sa isang coffee shop malapit lang sa lugar kung saan sila nanggaling kanina. Ang grupong Alapaap ang nag-champion this year kagaya ng inaasahan pero imbis na sumama siya sa mga kagrupo ay mas pinili niyang makasama ang taong inaya niya kanina.

_Kahit na may kasama silang iba._

“So, from what school are you ulit?” Kyuryosong tanong ng isa sa mga kaibigan ni Paolo kay Ian.

“He’s from St. Jude, sinabi kanina sa program.”

Ilang minuto pa lang ang nakakalipas magmula ng umupo sila sa lamesa nila ay parang gusto nang umalis ni Ian, at sa hindi malamang dahilan, nararamdaman ni Paolo na hindi komportable si Ian kasama ang mga kaibigan niya.

Sino nga ba naman ang gugustuhin makasama ang mga taong hinusgahan kaagad siya noong unang beses pa lang siya nakita? At kung hindi naman dahil kay Paolo, ay malamang wala rin siya rito.

“Do you like Paolo?” Isang tanong na nakapagpakabog hindi lang sa puso ni Ian kung hindi maging na rin sa puso ni Paolo.

_Ampota, hotseat pala ‘to._ Napamura na lang si Ian sa utak niya nang marinig ‘yon.

“Andrea, stop it.” Nagbabadyang sabi ni Paolo sa kaibigan.

“Why? It’s just a question. Chill!”

Noong mga oras na ‘yon, isa lang ang tumatakbo sa isipan ni Ian, iyon ay ang kagustuhan niyang maipakita na ang intensiyon niya kay Paolo ay malinis, at na tunay ang nararamdaman niya para rito. At kung kanina ay binabalot pa siya ng hiya, ngayon ay para siyang bagong tao na kinain ng katapangan ang dating siya.

“Oo, may gusto ako sa kanya.”

“But why? You’re both guys!”

“Wala naman akong nakikitang mali roon. At hindi naman basehan ang kasarian ng isang tao kung sino at kung ano ang puwede nilang magustuhan, _hindi ba_?”

Nang mag-proseso sa isip ni Paolo ang mga salitang narinig niya mula sa bibig ni Ian, isa lang ang pumasok sa isip niya: _kailangan na nilang umalis ni Ian sa lugar na ‘to._

**ang mga emosyong dinaan sa awit at sayaw**

Matapos iwan ni Paolo ang dalawang kaibigan sa coffee shop, dumiretso sila ni Ian sa isang playground sa Skuave at tahimik na nakaupo sa swing, habang hinihintay ang dapit-hapon.

“You were great kanina.”

Napalingon si Ian kay Paolo na nakaupo sa gilid niya at nakatingin sa lumulubog na araw.

“Saan? Sa ginawa ko sa coffee shop o sa BOTB?” Sinubukang tumawa ni Ian para ibsan ang pagka-ilang sa pagitan nilang dalawa ni Paolo.

“Both.” Ngumiti ito at nag-init muli ang pisngi ni Ian. “And not gonna lie, you looked astig.”

_Iba pala sa pakiramdam na pinupuri ka ng taong gusto mo._

“Ano ba ‘yan, kinikilig ako.” Wala sa sariling bulalas ni Ian na nakakuha ng tawa mula kay Paolo.

“Since you can play the guitar naman, puwede ka ba tumugtog ulit?”

_Sino ba naman ako para humindi?_ Tanong ni Ian sa sarili.

“Oo naman, malakas ka sa’kin e’.” Kinindatan niya pa ito at napailing na lang si Paolo habang kinuha niya muli ang gitara mula sa lalagyanan nito.

_Ang buhok mo'y parang gabing numinipis_

_Sa pagdating ng madaling-araw_

_Na kumukulay sa alapaap_

“That’s your band’s name, right?” Tumango si Ian habang kumakanta at nakangiti. _Shet na malagket, naalala niya pa ‘yon?_

_Ang ngiti mo’y parang isang tala_

_Na matagal na ang kinang ngunit ngayon lang nakita_

_Kung kailan wala na_

“Ang lungkot naman, why are you setting the mood so sad?” Muling tanong ni Paolo ngunit hindi siya sinagot ni Ian at ngumiti lang ulit bago ipinagpatuloy ang pag-kanta,

_Kailan kaya mahahalata,_

_Ang pighati sa ilalim ng iyong mga tawa?_

Noong unang tingin pa lang ni Ian sa mga mata ni Paolo, nakita na nito ang lungkot na sumasalamin sa mga ito. At ang lahat ay mas lalo pa niyang naintindihan nang makausap niya ng sasaglit ang mga kaibigan ni Paolo.

_Kahit mawala ka pa_

_Hinding-hindi mawawala_

_“Ang damdamin ko’y sa’yong sa’yo.”_ Tumitig itong muli kay Paolo na nakatingin lang rin sa kanya.

“That’s sweet.”

“Gusto kitang ayain sumayaw pero hindi ko alam kung papayag ka ba.” Tumawa na naman si Ian para pagtakpan ang hiya na unti-unting lumalamon sa kanya. “Kunwari na lang nasa prom tayo!”

_Kunwari,_ dahil alam niyang sa sarili na hindi niya kailanman maisasayaw sa prom si Paolo, oh kung sino man ang taong magustuhan niya.

“Sure, sayaw tayo?”

Animo’y nabuhayan ng loob si Ian nang sinabi ni Paolo ang mga salitang hindi niya inaasahan maririnig mula rito. Tumayo ang dalawa at ibinaba ni Ian ang gitara bago niya nilagay ang mga kamay sa bewang ni Paolo at bago rin nilagay ni Paolo ang mga kamay niya sa balikat ni Ian. Nang makapuwesto ay nagsimula na ulit siyang kumanta.

_Ni isang beses ay hindi pa 'ko_

_Nakakain ng paruparo_

_Ngunit tila bakit ang sikmura ko'y puno?_

Tahimik lang si Paolo at malalim ang iniisip habang patuloy na kumakanta si Ian. At ang malumanay na boses nito ay ang tila nagpapakalma sa puso niyang kanina pa naghuhurumentado sa bilis ng tibok.

_Saka ko naalala na noon_

_Nang una kong masabi ang pangalan mo,_

_Nakalunok ako kaya siguro?_

Patuloy lang sila sa pag-sayaw kasabay sa malumanay na paglubog ng haring araw at pagkanta ni Ian, habang nakatitig sa mga mata ni Paolo na sinasalamin ang lumulubog na araw.

_Kahit mawala ka pa_

_Hinding-hindi mawawala_

_Ang damdamin ko'y sa'yong sa'yo_

Kasabay pagtatapos ng awit ay ang matagumpay na pag-lubog rin ng araw kasama ang tila walang hangganang mga tanong sa isip ni Paolo.

Matagal nang nagdedebate ang puso at isipan niya sa kung ano ba talaga ang nararamdaman, at ngayong araw nag-wakas ang lahat. Ang iba’t ibang emosyon na nararamdaman ay naidaan sa isang awit, at sa isang sayaw na pinagsaluhan nilang dalawa.

“Something intrigues me. Saan mo nalaman nga pala ang name ko?” Kyuryosong tanong ni Paolo.

“Kay Ate Irma.” Sagot ni Ian na siyang nagpatawa sa kanilang dalawa. “At alam mo ba, feeling ko bagay talaga tayong dalawa.”

“Huh, bakit naman?”

“Kasi parehas tayo ng last name.” Muling kumindat si Ian at nagtagumpay na naman siyang mapatawa ang binata.

“You’re funny pala ‘no? I honestly thought you were the serious type when I first saw you.”

“Awts, funny-zoned ba ako? Hindi ako prepared, Paolo!” Madramang humiwalay si Ian kay Paolo na para bang napaso siya sa paghawak pa lamang dito.

“Hoy, wala akong sinabi!” Agad na depensa naman ni Paolo. “But I actually like this version of you. Your freeing aura, your blissful yet chaotic self. I personally think it suits you better.”

Kanina pa pinipigilan ni Ian ngumiti dahil sa mga sinasabi ni Paolo.

“Masyado mo ‘ko pinapakilig, marupok ako, ha.”

Tumawa lang muli si Paolo bago nakumbinsi ang sarili. Ito ang Ian na gusto niya.

_~~Hindi~~_ , gusto niya si Ian.

**bonus: ang mga texts na kinahiyaan ng mga langgam**

**To: paopao q <3**

ipakukulong kita

**From: paopao q <3**

Huh? Why?

**To: paopao q <3**

ninakaw mo puso ko eh

**From: paopao q <3**

Lol, go to sleep Ian.

**To: paopao q <3**

bakit ian >:(

**From: paopao q <3**

I’m madali naman kausap. Go to sleep, Ian Pangilinan.

**To: paopao q <3**

wait last na!!!!

**From: paopao q <3**

What is it

**To: paopao q <3**

feeling ko you’re made out of 29, 52, 56, and 4

**From: paopao q <3**

You’re cuter, babe.

**To: paopao q <3**

ehe kilig >///< gunayt paopao alabyu

**From: paopao q <3**

Good night, my Yanyan.

**Author's Note:**

> this story won't happen if it wasn't for ana (@panghahawakan)'s tweet that i saw over a week ago so ana, if u happen to read this, thank u, i love u, and ur works are amazing bb <3.
> 
> and to you, who spent time reading this, salamat huhuhu ililibre ko kayong kwek-kwek next time :>


End file.
